


Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't Read This, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I cried writing it, M/M, pain and suffering, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Shiro's finishing his nightly patrol before heading to bed with is amazing boyfriends. And then his world ends.This is my Secret Santa gift for pinkheichou in the VoltronSS2k17 gift exchange on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/gifts).



It’s late in the castle’s night cycle as Shiro makes his usual rounds, everything quiet as he’s preparing to call it a night, when he heard the sound of a blaster going off. His heart freezes for a second before he takes off running towards the source of the sound. It’s only a few hallways over that Shiro comes upon a scene he never, ever, contemplated: Lance, his boyfriend, lowering his bayard and standing over the body of Matt Holt, their other boyfriend. He freezes in shock as Lance turns to face him, a dark smirk on his lips under glowing yellow eyes.

“L-lance? What’s going on? Why did you shoot Matt?” he questions, keeping a weary distance. Lance starts giggling.

“It should be  _ obvious _ Shiro. The witch got her claws on me. You were all just a little too late when you rescued me from the Galra. In fact, Matt here was the last person I had to take care of before coming for you,” Lance answers. Shiro just looks at him in shock.

“So, what? You’re going to kill me too?” he whispers, his flesh hand trembling as he closes both of them into fists. Lance only laughs again.

“Oh not at all, my dear; I’m much too selfish for that. And the druids would just  _ love _ more time with the Champion, now wouldn’t they?” Lance says, advancing on Shiro as the Black Paladin stands frozen in fear. “Don’t worry Takashi, I won’t let them tear you completely apart; just enough that you’re like me,” Lance fake reassures him, right before he tries to hit him in the head with his bayard. Shiro reacts, blocking the attack and punching Lance in the chest, winding him. Then, Shiro runs.

Shiro runs all around the castle, searching for his team. All he finds are bodies. Hunk was asleep in bed when he was shot. As was Allura. He finds Pidge slumped over her workbench, hair singed from where the lazer blast hit. Coran’s body is on the bridge, a look of shock the last emotion his face will ever portray. Shiro finds Keith last, in the showers near the training deck. Lance had gotten Keith while he was in the shower, cleaning up after training. Shiro’s tears finally start falling as he collapses to his knees, hand covering his mouth to hide the sobs that are shaking his whole body. He doesn’t react when he eventually hears the footsteps of the only other living being on the ship come to a stop behind him.

“I told you Shiro, Matt was the last one to take care of,” Lance says behind him. Shiro takes a shaky breath and stands to face his lover.

“I’m sorry,” he quietly says. Lance only looks amused.

“What do you have to be sorry for? There’s nothing you could’ve done to prevent this.”

“Yes, there is. If I had saved you sooner, or noticed you weren’t acting as you normally do, I might have prevented all this. So, I’m sorry Lance. I’m so sorry,” he apologises. “And I’m also sorry for this.” Lance looks confused for a moment before Shiro strikes out with his activated Galra hand, going straight through Lance’s middle. Lance’s eyes go wide as he starts coughing up blood. He collapses a few seconds later, Shiro following him down to his knees, holding him close. Tears are falling down Lance’s face as he looks at Shiro.

“I-I di-didn’t th-think you h-had it in you,” he says before choking on his last breath, bright blue eyes going dull. Shiro starts crying anew, holding his lover in his arms as he silently sobs.


	2. It Was Only Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at fixing the complete ripping-out of my heart that was the previous chapter. No promises that it's any good. This was all unbeta'd.

Shiro gasps as he sits up in bed, tears running down his face. Panting he looks around, noting that he’s alone in his bed, the room dark, and that it’s probably well into the Castle’s night cycle. He takes a deep breath and rubs his hands down his face, getting rid of the tears before stepping out of bed and into his black lion slippers and grabbing the black robe off the hook between the bed and door. He slowly makes his rounds, making sure that it really was just a terrible nightmare. Hunk is sound asleep in his bed; Pidge bustling about her work station in Green’s hanger; Keith in the kitchen grabbing a post-training snack; Coran and Allura both on the bridge, flying the Castle through the void of space. Shiro wastes some time talking about their course and what their next stop is expected to bring. After excusing himself, Shiro finally stops in front of the room that worries him the most: Lance’s room. With a deep breath, he knocks. There’s a beat of silence before Matt opens the door. Shiro smiles, and Matt smiles back before seeing the red ringing his eyes.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Matt asks while ushering Shiro into their other boyfriend’s room and to the bed. Lance pokes his head out of his conjoined bathroom door, one of his green face masks in place.

“What’s going on?” he asks, stepping fully into the bedroom. Shiro sighs.

“It’s nothing, just checking up on everyone,” he says with a drawn smile. Lance huffs and crosses his arms and Matt frowns while pushing Shiro to sit.

“It’s not nothing. You’ve definitely been crying. Now don’t make us ask again, Takashi,” Matt says, voice stern. Shiro cracks and deflates a bit.

“I-it was a nightmare. I woke up crying,” he says while looking at the floor. Matt puts an arm around his shoulder and sits next to him as Lance makes his way over to sit on Shiro’s other side.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lance asks quietly, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Shiro bites his lip and shrugs.

“It was pretty bad...I don’t know if I can talk about it without breaking down again.” Matt leans up and drags Shiro’s head down to touch their foreheads, petting Shiro’s hair to try and sooth him.

“That’s ok. We can just lay down and cuddle if you want,” he tells him. Lance nods in agreement.

“Yeah. Let’s just cuddle. I have to wash my face real quick, but I’ll be back,” Lance says. Shiro nods and slips off his slippers and moves to lay down. Matt follows suit, wrapping his arms around Shiro. Shiro reciprocates as they lay there, waiting for Lance to finish. A few minutes later, Lance slides into bed next to Shiro, wrapping his own arms around him and grasping one of Matt’s hands. The trio lay there for awhile, reveling in each other’s presence. Shiro closes his eyes and concentrates on his breathing, trying not to cry again. After some more time, he feels he’s ready to talk.

“It started like a normal night: I was doing one last patrol for the night, getting ready to come to bed with the two of you,” he starts. The other two take his hands and turn towards him, giving him their complete attention. “I-I heard a b-blaster discharge, only a few halls away from where I was. W-when I g-got there-” Shiro takes a sharp breath, interrupting himself even as a few tears escape down his cheeks. Lance releases his hand and brings it up to wipe the tears away, making soothing shushing sounds. Matt clings tighter to Shiro.

“What happened when you got there?” he asks quietly. Shiro screws his eyes shut and lets out a sob.

“L-lance was standing over your body, lowering his gun. He he shot you, and con-confessed to to,” Shiro continues, crying the whole time. Lance stiffened, eyes wide. Matt sits Shiro up, making comforting sounds and rubbing his back.

“It wasn’t real, you know that. Lance would never do that to any of us,” Matt says, doing his best to calm his crying boyfriend, while also shooting a worried look to his currently frozen one. Shiro takes deep breaths and nods, doing his best to bring himself down a bit.

“I-I know, but that wasn’t the worst part,” he says, looking Matt in the eye, tears still flowing. He glances back to Lance and takes his hand again. “He wasn’t himself, his eyes were g-glo-wing yellow. He-he admitted to-to being un-under the druid’s c-cont-trol. That he k-killed the the others and was going to sen-send me b-back to the druids,” he closes his eyes again, taking a shaky breath to steady himself some more. “I ran. I ran around the castle to be sure, and he had. I found Keith last and and broke down. Lance came up and...I ended everything. I woke up after that,” Shiro finishes explaining, squeezing Lance’s hand, though tears still run down his face. The trio sit there, absorbing what was just confessed. Matt is the first to move and gives Shiro the biggest hug that he could. Shiro burrows his face into the crook of Matt’s neck and shoulder, accepting the comfort. He is still loosely holding Lance’s hand, though it is limp and Lance hadn’t moved or said anything since Shiro told them the role he played in the nightmare. After another beat of silence, Shiro looks back over at Lance, worried. Matt looks too.

“Lance? Sweetheart?” Matt tries to get his attention. Lance looks at them, but his eyes are blurry and his face blank; he’s completely shut down. Shiro squeezes his hand again, but that doesn’t bring any reaction out. Shiro pulls away from Matt and turns fully to the Cuban boy.

“Lance? Lance, please. Say something,” Shiro asks gently, quietly. Weary of this change in their normally boisterous lover, knowing that it’s all his fault. Lance takes a shaky breath and the tears start flowing. Matt reaches around Shiro and puts his hand on top of the two that are already joined.

“Lance, he knows it wasn’t real. Takashi knows you would never willingly hurt any of us here in the castle, and especially not me or him,” Matt tries. Shiro nods in agreement.

“I said you hadn’t been in control of yourself. I know you, and that person in my nightmare was absolutely  _ not _ you. It’s not something any of us needs to worry about,” Shiro says, leaning forwards and gathering Lance into his arms. Lance goes willingly, snuggling into Shiro’s chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. Matt hugs the two of them around their necks, and they sit there comforting each other for a long while.

After some time, they adjust themselves so that they’re laying all piled together: Shiro on bottom with Lance curled on his chest and Matt curled into Shiro’s side, laying on his shoulder with his arm thrown over Lance. All is quiet with Matt and Lance out cold, Shiro not far behind, when Lance speaks up.

“It is something to worry about,” he practically whispers.

“Hm? Wassat?” Shiro asks.

“Getting possesed by the druids; with how often we’ve been encountering them lately, we really should have some sort of plans in place should any of us be compromised like that,” Lance explains. Shiro wakes up a little bit more and looks into Lance’s eyes.

“You’re right. That’s absolutely a concern, and something to bring up with Allura and the rest of the team. Tomorrow, though. Alright? Let’s just take comfort in each other now and worry about it tomorrow. Can we do that?” Lance considers it, before a huge yawn answers the question. Lance ducks his head a little as Shiro chuckles, giving Lance a quick peck on the forehead before snuggling down into Lance’s bed again. The two listen to Matt’s even breathing until they themselves are asleep, pushing off their worries for the next morning.

 


End file.
